1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method for measuring ATM cell rates in networks having a switching systems in which the frequency of occurrence of incoming ATM cells is call-individually acquired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Calculating methods or algorithms for measuring the frequency of occurrence of ATM cells are often employed in the prior art.
However, these types of measurements are usually specifically adapted to the connection. For example, most of these measurements are implemented within a fixed time interval.
European Patent Application EP 0548 995 addresses a monitoring method with which incoming ATM cells are measured within a predetermined time span, but does not address the traffic characteristic of the ATM cells determines the measuring procedure.